


Talk Dirty, Freddy

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick's getting more confidence in the bedroom, so you decide to introduce him to sexy talk and he does pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty, Freddy

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a text post on tumblr, and thanks to some suggestions from some tumblr users (I haven't named you incase you didn't want me to but I will) and anons, this fic was born. I've included all the suggestions I got.

You’ve been seeing Fredrick Chilton for a couple of months and by now he was finally starting to get a little more confident in the bedroom. At first he was shy and nervous, and you had really tried to bring him out of his shell. He’d kept his black cotton shirt in the first few times you’d stayed over at his place but he was beginning to grow in confidence now.

You’re laying on his bed together kissing, the luxuriously soft sheets creasing beneath you. You slide your hand underneath his shirt and feel his scar, gentry tracing it with your fingers as the kiss becomes more heated - he’s unbuttoning your shirt and his hands are shaking (he’s still nervous about a lot of this but he’s getting better at it) as he whimpers into your mouth.

You make the decision that you should try and help him get more confidence. Grabbing his trembling hands and pulling away from the kiss you look him in the eyes.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something -”

“No, not at all. Relax, Freddy,” trying to calm him you run your fingers through his hair and smile softly.

“Do you not want to…? We can stop,” he replies, straightening his shirt and beginning . 

“I do want to - very much. You know what I would really like?”

“What do you want?”

“Talk dirty, Freddy,” you say plainly, looking him direct in the eyes with a mischievous expression.

You see a look of fear pass through his eyes - you expected this, it was the same look as the first time you got him out of his cotton shirt.

“Uh… what… um…”

“Relax,” you smile again, encouraging him.

He places his hand on your waist and tried to look serious. Really, he just looks adorable, but you go with it so as not to put him off.

“Y-you’ve been very… uh… naughty…” He pauses and looks at his hand. “You’ve been v-very naughty and you know what… Dr Chilton… does when you’ve… uhm… misbehaved?”

He was clearly trying really hard to sound in control, but his stuttering and hesitating made it so cute. You play along to help him out.

“Tell me, Doctor, what are you going to do?”

“Dr Chilton is… well I am… I’m going to punish you.”

You see a twinkle in his eye when he speaks these last few words, almost as if he was enjoying saying them. Just as you’re about to help him along again, he raises the hand resting on your waist and brings it back down quickly. Preparing to feel a sharp slap, you actually feel more of a light pat.

“Punish me, Doctor.”

The look of fear returns as he realises he doesn’t want to actually hurt you, and he looks so worried. He slowly reaches up toward your breasts and gently caresses you whilst staring at what he’s doing, almost open mouthed.

“I’m going to punish you and I’m gonna… I’m gonna… make… love to you so hard.”

With that he dives onto you and as his lips find yours, he fumbles around to undo your bra. You reach down and feel his hardness through his trousers, me moans and you pull away.

“What if I want you to punish me, Frederick?”

“You dare call me by my first name?”

Suddenly, he rips off your skirt, leaving you in just a small pair of lacy panties. He realises what he’s done and looks up at you with wide eyes.

“I’m so sorry I - I don’t know what -”

You jump on top of him and he’s looking at you as if he’s scared to move, his arms are suddenly pinned to his sides.

“Spank me, Dr Chilton. I’ve been bad.” You lift up his hand and suck on his index finger before guiding his hand to your waist again. “Come on, Frederick.”

He looks stunned so you take matters into your own hands and begin to unbutton his shirt slowly, before grabbing the front and ripping it open, sending buttons flying across the room. That seems to snap him out of it, and you hope it shows him that what you’re asking him for is actually ok with you.

It did. He raised his hand again and slapped your ass hard - you let out a little scream and giggle, and he does it again.

“I… I just don’t know that this is enough to teach you how to behave.”

Finally, he’s getting into it.

“I think I need to take control of this situation.”

“I think you need to take me,” you reply mischievously, expecting Frederick to look scared or worried again, but surprisingly he smiled and you before flipping you over and sitting up to remove whats left of his shirt before leaning forward and hovering over you.

He sinks down, planting little kisses down your neck, his stubble making you squirm as it tickles just the right spot. Working his was down, he licks your nipple, running his tongue over it slowly and making you moan.

Continuing to kiss down your stomach you feel two fingers slide under your panties and slide them down. He looks up at you, almost as if for approval and you smile back.

“You’re so wet for me already, and I’ve barely touched you.” He sighs. “Something has to be done about this. I'm gonna touch you there. Right on your... um... I'm going to touch your-”

Lost for what to call your vagina, he kisses the inside of your leg and again you feel his stubble against your skin, tickling pleasantly. Reaching forward, he teases you with a finger before slipping it inside you and then back out slowly. Repeating this as you whimper, he leans down and brushes your clit with his tongue, lightly at first and then roughly lapping at it and he slides in a second finger. You moan and grab onto his sheets, throwing your head back as you enjoy what you’ve taught him to be so good at over the last few weeks. You can hear him whining and you remember how hard he was when you reached down to tease him earlier - he must be so uncomfortable by now.

“That feels so god Doctor, just like that. Mmmm…” You’re getting close and he’s not slowing down, your panting and moaning is encouraging him and he speeds up - “Stop!” You almost scream it, right on the edge.

But he doesn’t stop. His fingers curling up and his tongue swirling around your sensitive clit, you scream out his name, your hands twisted in the sheets, pleasure shooting through your whole body. He sits up and looks you in the eye, wiping his mouth along the back of his hand, before sucking his fingers clean.

“Did you enjoy your punishment?” He says it with a tone.

“You know what I wanted, Frederick and you denied me it.”

“You don’t get what you want when you’re being punished.”

“I don’t want you to fuck me then.” You hope he understands that you want quite the opposite.

“Never mind that. What about what I want?”

“And what do you want, Doctor? What can I assist you with?”

“I want to please you.”

This is incredibly cute but he’s trying to be forceful so you didn’t let on.

“Take what you need, Doctor.”

You sit up and reach for his trousers, removing his belt and unzipping, freeing his hardness. He takes in a sharp breath and moans back out as you rub his cock, running your thumb over the tip which is coated with precum. His eyes close and he gets carried away with the feeling of your warm hand wrapped around him, moving up and down. You lay back and he opens his eyes, bringing himself back to the present situation and reaches for his bedside drawer, pulling out a condom. You needed a few minutes to recover your previous orgasm and you were glad - Frederick is incapable of being efficient or sexy when it comes to putting on a condom.

His hands started to shake again, as he unwraps and examines it, making sure it’s the right way around before sliding in on. You watch, amused as he take a few attempts to get it feeling just right. He looks at you for approval.

“Come here.”

He dives forward and kisses your neck again as his finger finds your oversensitive clit and strokes it a couple of times before sliding himself into you.

“You tasted so good,” he growls into your neck. Feeling his hot breath makes you whimper

He’s thrusting roughly into you with an uneven rhythm - however much you’ve taught him about how to please you, he has no patience when it comes to himself.

“Just let me make you orgasm again. You’re so perfect like this.”

You’re moaning and he’s getting so into it now, really saying it like he means it.

“Fuck me, Freddy, you feel so good.”

“I love how naughty you are, you deserve this, you deserve all this pleasure.”

He moves down and changes his angle to suck your nipple and he’s loving it, he’s stops sucking and looks up to watch you under him. He’s smirking, pleased with himself that he can do this to you.

“You’re enjoying what I’m doing to you aren’t you? You’re crazy for me.”

You grab his hair and with that his head falls to your chest and he lets out a deep moan as his thrusts become more erratic. You moan in his ear and with that you’re both riding out your orgasms together, beads of sweat covering your bodies and your moans filling his bedroom.

He’s panting hard and moves to lay next to you.

“Did, um, did I do ok?”

“You learn very quickly - I’m going to be expecting more where that came from,” you reply, smiling. He looks back at you with a smirk.


End file.
